


One-shots

by CharaKohai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharaKohai/pseuds/CharaKohai
Summary: A book of stories that I'll never get to or finished
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Café La Mare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Origin: This was an idea that came up in a discord conversation between livinganime14, DZA, Chaatra, and myself (if I remember correctly) a while ago. We all wanted a Nightmare themed Cafe because our headcanon is that Nightmare tastes like apples. I'm doing things a bit differently than discussed, but they deserve credit.
> 
> I'm not going to do a series with this so I'm putting it in outs for now. I wanted to do something sweet and wholesome with this but... you'll see. (maybe this should go in prompts instead?)

Dream smiled as he put his phone away. He finally earned some relaxation time after days of hard work. During his work time, he passed by a rather cute building that was labeled as a cafe. Wanting to have some sweet, Dream decided to try out this new cafe.

"Welcome home, Master" a cheerful voice greeted Dream as he came in.

Dream stood dumbfounded at the greeter. Somebody that looked a lot like Nightmare but in a pink coloring stood wearing a maid outfit. A sweet smile made Dream question who this person was and why they looked so much like his twin.

"Ah, are you here by yourself today?" the pink Nightmare spoke in a silky voice, "Do you want a booth or a table?"

"T-table" Dream stuttered as he tried to snap out of confusion.

"Right, one table coming up" he smiled grabbing a menu and leading Dream to one of the empty tables.

Dream noticed the calm atmosphere as other monsters enjoyed cakes and other sweets as he took his seat. It was quite a surprise for anybody to remain calm around somebody that looked just like Nightmare.

"Now I'm Strawberry" the pink Nightmare finally introduce themself, "I'll be your server for today. Can I get you started on something to drink?"

As Dream was handed he tried to focus more on what to drink. A moment of wondering what sort of drink he was in the mood for. Strawberry nervously shifted around his pockets to pull out a notebook and pen.

"What would you recommend?" Dream asked after a while.

"Strawberry milkshake" Strawberry smiled as if not seeing the irony in his statement.

"I'll have one of those then" Dream stated as he moved to look over the sweets.

Strawberry wrote it down, "I'll be right back with your order, master."

Strawberry went to the back while asking for help from another maid. This other maid also had the Nightmare look but was a creamy white. Dream wonder why they asked for help from another maid but he tried to clear his mind and looked at the sweets. All he wanted was to relax after all.

Looking at the cakes, Dream noticed that the strawberry shortcake was having a special based on a sticker on the menu. However, Dream felt like a banana cream pie as he internally debated on what he wanted. Putting the menu down, Dream waited for his milkshake.

"Sorry for the wait" Strawberry stated as he placed the drink on the table, "Did you decided what you wanted?"

"Yes, I'll have a banana cream pie" Dream told him.

Strawberry nodded, "It's going to take a moment, but I'll have it out within 15 minutes."

Nodding and not having an issue with the time, Dream went to sip the milkshake. It was pretty sweet and smooth for a strawberry milkshake. No seeds wore within the texture as he sipped. However, something did jam the straw as Dream lifted the plastic tube up. Lifting it out of the cup, Dream stared in shock. A bitty Strawberry Nightmare was hanging off the opening of the straw. It stared at Dream with a confused look as started to chew on its goop sleave.

"W-what?" Dream stared in confusion and wonder what sort of cafe was this.

"Looks like one managed to escape the blender" a soft brown Nightmare stated, "Want me to reblend it for you?"

"N-no!" Dream was modified by that idea.

"Heh, the sadistic type?" the Nightmare smirked, "Well you better enjoy 'em before Strawberry sees."

S-sadistic? Did this Nightmare think he was going to eat this bitty Strawberry Nightmare? Dream took a breath as he waited for the Nightmare to walk out of direct view. As soon as he did, Dream hid the bitty Strawberry in his pocket and signal him to be quiet. The bitty seemed more interested in licking itself for some reason.

Trying to pretend that everything is normal, Dream carefully sipped the strawberry milkshake trying to ignore the horror of what it could be made of. All because he put his guard down once since they seemed nothing like his Nightmare doesn't mean he'll do it again. They could be crueler than Nightmare himself if they wore using miniature versions of themselves as food.

"Here's your pie" came Strawberry's voice as a slice of pie was placed on the table, "Is the strawberry milkshake to your liking?"

"Y-yes, how do you make it?" Dream stuttered to see if they wore willing to admit to the bitties.

"Oh, it's a secret between Milk and myself" Strawberry giggled, "Cannot be replicated without the two of us."

Something about that response made Dream feel slightly sick in his stomach. However, everybody here seemed so relax so maybe Dream was just overreacting?

"I see" Dream lightly poked a fork into the banana cream pie.

Who knows how many of the bitty versions wore killed in order to make this dessert. Dream wanted to finish eating so he could leave.

"Just make sure to eat every single bite" Strawberry's smile looked more like a smirk, "A growing lad needs lots of nutrition to grow up after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I got for now... yeah...


	2. Third Life is the Charm

I spat out the iron tasted liquid in my mouth as I glared at Ink looming over me. A long thought battle was drawing to a closed as my bones refused to move as Ink press his oversized brush into my collar bone. All too familiar red target of rage glowing inside one of his eye sockets and an orange sun that looked way too smugged gleamed in the other eye socket came from Ink's skull as his mouth finally utter words to draw this battle to it's finally.

"Any last words destroyer?" Ink asked almost out of breath but still full of pride and confidence.

I took one last breath to mutter an eerie message, "This multiverse that you call your stage may be at your side now, but we'll see what happens during my next life... Inky."

I grin as I thought about what was yet to come. Ink frown as if he found my smile disgusting before using one final attack to end my life and shatter my soul. Despite the pain, all I could wonder if Ink will ever back to my dying words.

I awoke to the sound of mewing. Turning my head I saw kittens that wore of my size. Confused, I turn to see my hands only to find paws. Sure I was still a skeleton, but paws? Paws! Moving around more I notice how I now had a long tail made up of disk and sharp little points at the end of my paws. It seems I kept some of my visual glitches but it wasn't as strong as my previous life.

I was a human skeleton during my first two lives. The first life being Geno, who was tired of resets and wanted to put an end to it. My second life, which just ended, as Error the feared destroyer of AUs. Now I was a harmless cat... was whoever decided my next life wanted to punish me for my crimes? I guess I've deserved it even if my actions wore beneficial to the multiverse.

I took a breath of air as I now moved onto what should I do. A relaxing life after my most painful and longest life does sound nice. Sunlight would feel amazing on these bones... wait... was I thinking like a cat already? Eh, it's not like I can do anything with a pair of claws, so relaxing it is.

But who to relax with? Nightmare and gang? No-go, they'll try to turn me into Horror's bone soup before I could get a word in edgewise... assuming any of them understood cat. Living with Blueberry sounded nice... all the tacos I could want however I'll get visited a lot by the star crew. However, if Ink did take my words to his non-existent soul, living under his nose sounds... pleasant. Watching him panic over a reborn destroyer while I watch him fall apart would be a fun way to pass the time.

As if almost on cue, a soft ringing filled the area. In the distance, I could see the star sans themselves entering the building. Wait... what sort of building am I in? I was so focused on my plan that I forgot to check my surroundings. Which turns out to be... a pet shop... perfect.

"Ink, this is a pet shop" Dream stated.

"I know" Ink hummed.

Dream sighed, "We've been over this. No pets until you get a better memory."

"Actually, it's for me" Blueberry stated, "Papyrus seemed to depress lately and I thought a pet would help cheer him up. Give him something to look forward to and not sneak off to Grillby every night."

Guess if there was a god in this multiverse... they must be trying to answer my wishes. Though I don't see how making me a cat was doing me any favors.

"Aw, how sweet" Dream smiled brightly, "What kind of animal you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure..." Blueberry stated, "Somebody to keep the house warm at least."

"Okay... we'll stick to the warm-blooded pets" Dream hummed, "A dog sounds nice if you want to encourage him to go out more."

"No, it'll confuse the guards" Blueberry stated before turning to where I was sitting, "How about a skeleton cat?"

"They got skeleton cats?" Ink smiled pulling out his sketchbook, "I keep forgetting that I made that species a long time ago. I heard they wore getting rare and..."

Ink stared for a moment but then forgot there was a conversation and started to doodle something in his book.

"Aw, this one is glitching" Blueberry commented as he pointed towards me.

This was it, do or die. I walked towards Blueberry and mewed livelily. Blueberry squeaked at the sound and went to lifted me out of the play pin that I was in. I was lifted so close to Blueberry's face that felt a chill run down my spine. In my shock, I lifted my paws and push them against Blueberry's nosehole.

A moment of silence before Ink came into view trying to draw the scene like his canvas was his camera. Blueberry's eye lights turn into starts as he made an "aw" sound again. Apparently, he thought I was being cute despite how Dream looked worried towards me. I should be careful about Dream if anything. Since he can sense emotions, he'll notice if my emotions don't line up with being a cat.

I made another mew and started to boop Blueberry's nose hole repetitively. This was how cats normally act... right?

Blueberry started to laugh, "I thought I came here to adopt a new pet, not for a pet to adopt me."

Yes, this was working. Pretty soon I'll own the whole Star Sans under my fluffy... wait I don't have fur... boney paw. Life of peace, here I come.

I heard Dream stifle a laugh before saying, "I didn't think you'll decide so easily."

"Of course, the Great Blueberry can pick the best pet in the store with a single glance" Blueberry praised himself.

"Wait... we've decided on one already?" Ink looked up from his sketch pad.

"Yes, Blueberry found a new family member to take home" Dream explained, "Now, let's go pick a collar and see what they like to eat."

Looking at the collars, Blueberry picked out a spiked collar first and lowered it to my neck. I felt smugged with the feeling of power this type of collar brought. However, Dream shook his head and pointed to a ribbon collar instead. Soon Blueberry grab a fluffy blue ribbon collar and brought it to my neck. Ink decline and pulled out an... orange, green, cyan, and yellow checkered collar and lowered it to my neck.

"See, this adds plenty of color to the blank canvas" Ink stated, "It matches their heterochromia."

I had my familiar yellow and cyan eye light in one eye socket but in the other, a strange orange and green eye light glowed. Ink seemed to notice my attention to the mirror-like object and held the collar so I could get a preview of what it looked like.

"Ink how can you remember a world like "heterochromia" but forget what your doing every single second?" Dream asked.

Ink shrugged, "selective memory?"

"Windows Vista!" Blueberry shouted.

I wince at the loud sound as a worker signal to Blueberry not to be so loud.

"Windows vista?" Dream asked.

Blueberry nodded and lifted me, "from now on, you're windows vista... or vista for short."

"Why though?" Ink asked.

"The eye lights" Blueberry clarified, "I was wondering where I saw this mix of colors before."

"I see" Dream cover his mouth, "because it's the eye lights."

Blueberry lightly laughed, "Now then, let's get some food and we'll be off to your forever home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Jade (don't know their wattpad name right now) for coming up with Error's new name.


	3. Project Mavelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to change the background of this character if I've actually written a story about it

Cross walked down the empty halls in search of clues. A recent battle with the Star Sans reviled that their planning something big. To see what it was, everybody was sent to different locations to see what they could find. With any luck, they'll locate the plan unnoticed and come up with a counter-strategy.

Sci's lab was a likely location for a developing plan if it involves a new weapon or trap. Nightmare, the king of darkness, wanted to make sure this location was free from suspicion and personally requested Cross to scan this location.

Walking into a room, he found it strange that it was different from the rest of the building. Bright coloring walls and a jigsaw style floor, it appears to be a room for toddlers. Looking around, there was a bed with a small lump under its covers. Cross went over and decided to see what was being kept in the labs.

A small skeleton stared right at Cross. A pair of dull cyan eye lights meet Cross' mismatch ones. Distrust yet helplessness its eye sockets as it sat up in the bed. A wave of a tail that fan into spike-like bones had moved the rest of the covers off.

Cross lifted his hand to look at a collar the child wore. A warning tag that said, "do not remove" made Cross' soul sink. If this child was the Star Sans' plan, then they just sunk to a new low.

"Hey, do you have a name?" Cross asked.

The child nodded, "M41."

Yep, this child was an experiment. Cross nervously looked around before lifting the child. The skeleton was light, but couldn't tell if it was from malnourishment.

"Do you know where they keep your file, M41?" Cross asked but felt bitter for using that name.

"There is a file cabinet in the checkup room," M41 told him, "it's that way."

Cross walked while holding the child to the room it guided him too. He put the child down as he opens the cabinet and found files for previous versions of what this creature was. M41's folder was thick as Cross had a difficult time keeping it all together while pulling it out.

Opening the file, Cross didn't need to read all the pages to put together what this creature was designed for. Pulling out a camera, Cross took as many photos as he could. After filling up his camera with the most important documents in the folder, Cross put the folder back where it came from.

"Are we doing more samples today?" M41 asked.

"No!" Cross shouted before trying to remain quiet, "Let's get you back to your room."

M41 nodded, "Okay."

Cross' Chara, which acted more like a voice of cautious inside his head nowadays, decided to speak up, "Cross, we can't leave them here."

"But where do we take them?" Cross replied out loud.

"I don't know... I just... it's like looking in a mirror of back when..." Chara took a breath, "What if we tell Nightmare that we can beat Star Sans at their own game?"

Cross looks at his camera before sighing, "Fine... but if Nightmare straight up kills them or lets Killer have free exp, it'll be on your hands."

M41 looked confuse and worried at Cross. The kid couldn't hear Chara's voice after all. Cross grabs a container of sugar from the kitchen near the kid's room as he planned the coverup. It'll be best if the Stars assume that the kid is somehow alive.

"M41, how do you feel about leaving this place?" Cross asked.

The child smiled slightly, "Do I finally get to see outside?"

It was a weak smile, a weak sense of hope. It was as if M41 expects to hear that it was just a joke and the child will have to stay inside this building for the rest of its lifespan. Yet somehow the kid was despite enough for the possibility of going outside.

"Yeah, something like that" Cross told them, "We won't be coming back here though. We'll get you a new room and bed."

M41 stared as if trying to process this before nodding. Cross pets their head and spreads the sugar over the bedsheets. Making sure there was just the right amount to trick them into thinking the kid had dusted.

After finishing, Cross lifted the child into his arms. He took a smaller version of his knife and took off the collar. The child felt their neck as Cross laid the collar down as the final evidence to complete the story.

"Let's see what Boss thinks of you" Crossmumbled before leaving the room.

"Nightmare, I... I discover their plans" Cross spoke as he entered Nightmare's study.

M41 was still being carried in his arms before being place down onto the wooden flooring. The child was looking around with interest but didn't bother to walk around to explore. Most likely the aura of despair hung in the air as thick as miasma. Any normal monster would be shivering in fear, but the child didn't appear to be faltered by the suffocating smog.

Nightmare looked unamused, "I only see that you brought a worthless amount of free exp for Killer. This thing isn't worth the time and energy to torture."

Cross cleared his throat, "Nightmare... M41 is part of the Star's plan. Just look at these documents."

Placing the camera's sd card into the computer, Cross pulled up the record files. Nightmare looked them over but didn't change his expression. Cross was certain that the photos he took wore enough to convince Nightmare but it looks like the King wasn't in a good mood.

"For all, I know this was the Star's plan all along" Nightmare finally spoke after a while, "To have us discover and take in a spy. Did you even bother to check for bugs?"

Cross took a step back as he didn't think that possibility. Glancing to M41 they seemed both accepting yet depress about the turn of events. The child knew things would not end well if Cross can't convince Nightmare. It'll take a fool-proof plan, but Cross wasn't sure if he could come up with one on the spot.

"N-Nightmare... I have a plan but..." Cross spoke softly.

Nightmare folded his arms, "Oh, you have a plan?"

Lifting M41 with a tentacle, Nightmare places them outside of the study. Most likely to speak of Cross' plans without the child hearing them. Closing the doors so the two wore alone in a soundproof room, Nightmare turns to a notepad as if he was taking Cross' input seriously.

"Explain" Nightmare huffed.

Taking a breath of air, Cross started to wing a plan together. Nightmare kept a poker face as Cross explained his idea. After splitting out every idea he had for the idea, Cross took a deep breath of air as Nightmare thought it over. Knowing that Nightmare was putting thought into this was enough to ease Cross into thinking that this plan could work.

"Go make sure they aren't getting into trouble" Nightmare finally spoke, "I'll let you know my final decision by breakfast."

"T-thank you, Nightmare" Cross smiled, "I promise they won't be any trouble."

Nightmare watched as Cross left the room. The child stared into Cross' eye sockets as the larger skeleton lifted them up. It was clear that Cross was already attached to the fate of the child. Disposing of them, as they should, would not go over well with Cross' mental state. Nightmare won't admit he has a soft spot for the seasoned warrior but didn't want to see the whole gang dismantle due to a child.


End file.
